It's So Right
by xximaginaryxx
Summary: Everything is the way it should be in Port Charles. Carly is with Sonny, Jason with Courtney, and there is no Sam or Faith or anyone like that. But, there is Alcazar. Sorry fans. Enjoy!
1. Perfection

Chapter One  
  
Carly Corinthos slowly opened up her eyes early Monday morning and smiled at her husband Sonny Corinthos. She kissed him gently, careful not to wake him. But he did. "Carly," he said sleepily. "What are you doing awake so early?" Carly smiled at her husband. "I needed to look at you." Sonny smiled. "You did, so why don't you go back to bed?" Carly laughed softly. "I'm gonna go check on Michael and Morgan.  
  
" Sonny grumbled. "Y-yeah," he said falling back asleep. Carly got out of bed, kissed Sonny on the forehead, and covered him up. She then slowly walked to Michael and Morgan's room and peeked her head in.  
  
Jason Morgan watched as his fiancée Courtney Matthews breathed in and out. He just watched her, early as it was. Jason loved her so much and was so glad she loved him. Nobody was like Courtney and he wouldn't know what to do if she changed her--no, he wasn't going to think about that. He was going to live in the moment and let things happen.  
  
Georgie awoke with Dillon Quartermaine on her mind. He was so perfect for her and she loved him so much. She smiled, thinking about the night before. They finally made love and Georgie couldn't be happier. All of a sudden, her sister Maxie came in.  
  
"Hey Georgie!" she said cheerfully, even at this early hour. "You look very happy, did you--you didn't..." Georgie smiled. "We did." Georgie squealed. "That's great!! I'm so happy for you! And he's definitely the right guy for you." Maxie hugged her sister, smiling a wide grin. Georgie was so excited to see Dillon later.  
  
Emily Quartermaine slowly got out of bed and walked towards the dresser. She watched Nikolas Cassidine sleeping. He was just amazing and she was so glad to be with him after so many years of crushing on him. He probably looked at her as a little girl, but that didn't matter now. He loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered.  
  
Emily slowly walked over to Nikolas' side of the bed and smiled at him. She gently planted a kiss on his cheek and he rolled over the opposite way with his back to Emily. She smiled and she walked into the kitchen. She started a batch of pancakes, but she didn't know how well they would turn out. because this was her second time making them on her own.  
  
Luke Spencer and Skye Quartermaine laughed on the couch in Skye's living room, telling funny stories. Luke just loved Skye so much and he was glad that he was able to be over Laura. Skye was fit for him and he never even imagined pairing up with her. But they loved each other and he was glad of that.  
  
Skye smiled at Luke and just thought about how much she loved him. He was the best guy she was ever with and she was glad she found someone like him to be with. They were partners in crime AND lovers. Now, that's a bonus. 


	2. A Beautiful Morning

Chapter Two  
  
Carly watched her sons peacefully sleeping and she slowly crept in and sat down on Michael's bed. She brushed his hair out of her face and smiled at him. She kissed his forehead and then walked over to Morgan. Little Morgan had gone through so much. Carly loved him dearly. She picked him up out of his crib and she watched him open his little brown eyes and smile at her. He had Sonny's dimples.  
  
Carly laughed softly and held Morgan close to her. She closed her eyes and thought about how happy her children made her feel. She opened up her eyes again and walked back to Michael's bed. She lay down next to him with Morgan still in her arms. She heard footsteps, but she didn't really pay attention to them.  
  
Sonny walked into the room and smiled at Carly, Michael, and Morgan. He was so happy to have such a wonderful family. He and Carly did well. He smiled and walked over to Michael's bed and climbed in as well. Just then, Michael woke up. "W-what's going o--" he said sleepily but happily. His family was perfect and he knew it.  
  
Courtney woke up with a smile on her face. She could feel Jason was watching her. She opened up her eyes and smiled at Jason. "Hey," she said with love in her heart. She loved Jason so much and she couldn't wait until their wedding day rolled by. "Hi, Courtney." Jason said smiling at her. He stroked her long blonde hair and held her head in his hands. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you. You know that, right?" Courtney nodded her head, smiling. This man is so perfect, she thought, smiling at Jason. "You wanna eat something?" Jason smiled. "Like what?" "Like waffles." Courtney laughed and got out of bed. "Sure," Jason said smiling, getting up, and walking behind her.  
  
Georgie got out of bed, walked down the stairs, smiling. She couldn't keep smiling because Felicia and Mac would ask her why she's so happy. Georgie couldn't tell them, but she didn't know how she would keep last night out of her head, how to not talk about it. It was a lot more then Georgie expected, but let's not get into details. She walked into the kitchen, trying to keep her face looking normal, as if nothing AMAZING happened the night before. She sat down at the table and looked up at her mother and then smiling at Maxie, who was sitting next to her. "So, Mom, what's for breakfast?" Felicia turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Bacon and eggs." She turned back around, finishing up breakfast awaiting the excitement of her daughters.  
  
"Bacon and eggs!! That's great, Mom!" Maxie smiled at Georgie and they both smiled. A great night AND a great morning. Things can only get better, Georgie thought happily.  
  
Emily finished up a batch of pancakes and set them in the middle of the table. She poured extra syrup on them, just how Nikolas liked them. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She smiled as Nikolas walked in, right on "time."  
  
"Pancakes? Emily, for me?!" Emily laughed. "Not just for you, but for me, too!" She smiled and walked over to him. She looked in his eyes and kissed him. "C'mon, let's eat." Nikolas smiled and walked over to the table, with his arm around Emily's waist. 


End file.
